In Bloom
by luminique
Summary: After being homeschooled all her life, Amanda finds Hogwarts difficult to adapt to. Her one consolation is the kindness of Neville Longbottom. Takes place during Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

On the expansive lawn of a large but cozy house a figure was bent almost double over a shovel, digging rows of holes. As a loud crack rent the air, the figure stood straight, revealing herself to be a short girl with dark skin and tightly curled hair cropped close to her scalp. She wiped one glove-clad hand across her sweaty brow and greeted the person who had just apparated near her.

"Afternoon, mum! I saw that owl come in an hour ago, was it from Miss Gladwick?" Her eyes shone hopefully. "Is she going to be here soon?"

The older woman sighed. "Yes, Amanda, she expects to arrive tomorrow, but I came out here to tell you …" She hesitated.

"Tell me what?"

"There's been a decree by the Ministry. You won't be able to continue your studies at home this year; everyone has to go to Hogwarts now."

"Hogwarts?" The shovel slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. Amanda was filled with emotions from excitement to fear to a terrible disappointment at leaving the beloved old lady who had taught her since she first held a quill. "But Miss Gladwick, and the other tutors, what are they going to do?"

"Have you forgotten your siblings? I daresay they're enough to keep old Gladdie busy. As for the others – well, they do have other students, I expect they'll land on their feet. Now stop that digging and come inside, we need to start packing."

Amanda let herself be led away, one word ringing in her head. Hogwarts!

Just two days later she stood with her mother in the midst of a confusing mass of people on the train platform. Her younger brothers had begged to come along, but Laura Pittman but her foot down firmly on that idea. Amanda secretly thought it was so the boys wouldn't see the tears her mother had been blinking away ever since they arrived at the station.

"Don't worry, mum. I'll write to you every day. You'll see, I'll be just fine." The butterfies in her stomach seemed to disagree.

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear. You'll be busy with all your new friends and new activities; I suppose they have clubs and such, and of course your studies will take up so much time." She dabbed at her eyes with a crumpled handkerchief. "Just be sure to send a note to your brothers now and then."

Amanda hugged her mum tight, feeling the strong arms that had once rocked her to sleep wrap around her in an enveloping embrace, the scent of perfume reaching her nose, making her feel homesick already.

"Well then, best be boarding the train. It wouldn't do to be left behind."

"Yes, mum. I love you."

"I love you too, dear. Good luck!"

Amanda turned and began carefully steering her heavily laden cart closer to the train, determined not to look back. As she carefully unloaded her trunk and the cage containing a very grouchy owl, she finally gave in and glanced behind her, but the crowd was too thick. She swallowed past a lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, picked up her things, and took a deep breath before stepping into the carriage.

There were less people in here, but just as much noise and confusion. As she dragged her trunk down the aisle, Horace in his cage lifted high above her, she glanced in each compartment. Most seemed full already, and those few that weren't contained occupants who gave her most unwelcoming glances. Finally at the end of the car she peeked in an open door and was greeted by a friendly smile.

"May I sit in here?" she asked the pleasant looking boy before her.

"Sure, we've got room. Right, Ginny, Luna?"

The blond girl seated across from him glanced up from her newspaper and gave Amanda an appraising look. Then she nodded her head and mumbled something that sounded like a "yes" before returning to her reading.

The girl next to her, the one with a beautiful fall of flaming red hair, continued staring morosely out the window.

The boy smiled a bit uncertainly. "All right, then. Welcome! My name's Neville. Do you need a hand with your trunk?"

Amanda pulled it in behind her. "No, thanks, think I've got it." After some effort she managed to wedge it in with the others, perching Horace's cage on the upper shelf. She took the seat next to Neville just as the train whistle blew.

The blond girl folded her paper and tucked it under the seat, which seemed to get the other girl's attention. "Any sign of them?"

"None." She looked at the redhead and seemed to see something in her expression, for she continued in a softer tone, "Ginny, they'll be fine. No news means they haven't been caught. We're all worried about them, but at least we've got each other to worry with together."

Amanda had no idea what they were talking about, but at least she had now learned which girl was which. She surreptitiously studied Neville as he watched the girls lean close to whisper to each other. He was a little bit on the stocky side, and his face was round but he had a very pleasant smile. She noted that there was something about his eyes – something grave and melancholy.

Miss Gladwick had told her stories about the fun and hijinks students got up to on the Hogwarts Express. Either things had changed in the many years since Gladdie was a student, or she'd stumbled into the saddest compartment on the entire train. She leaned forward and reached for the newspaper. "May I?" Nobody seemed to notice. She sighed and settled back for a long, quiet trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately, the entire ride didn't take place in silence. In fact, everyone perked up quite a lot when the snack trolley came through, and after several sugary treats Ginny seemed to take notice of Amanda for the first time.

"So … um, what was your name?"

"Amanda."

"Right. So I guess you were homeschooled before?" She grimaced as she said it.

"Yes, all my life. I'd be home still except for the decree."

"What year are you? Have you done your OWLs?"

"I did my OWLs in the spring, but I didn't do very well. I only qualified to take NEWT classes in Charms, Divination and Herbology. Oh, and I'm sixth year."

Neville jumped in. "Herbology? That's my favorite subject. Maybe I can help you."

Amanda smiled shyly. "I'd really appreciate that."

From there the conversation turned to houses with Neville and Ginny advocating for Griffindor while Luna cast her vote for Ravenclaw. Further conversation kept them occupied all the way until the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Amanda was awestruck by her first view of Hogwarts. It was much larger and grander than she had imagined. The sight of the imposing structure brought the butterflies back to her stomach, and the nerves just kept growing as she stepped off the boat that had brought her, along with the first years and other new students, across the lake.

The worst moment was when she was called to take her place on the stool to be sorted. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room upon her, and her cheeks burned with a blush she couldn't control. Fortunately, the Sorting Hat came to a quick decision and she was able to take her seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny gave her a high five and introduced some of her friends, and finally Amanda was able to relax.

Late into the night, Amanda lay awake in her bed thinking over the events of the day and those yet to come. Why had so many students failed to clap for the Headmaster and the new teachers? Ginny especially had looked positively disgusted as the Headmaster spoke. And why did there seem to be so much gloom on what was supposed to be a happy occasion? What were the whispers she heard about students not coming back? And most importantly, what was it going to be like in a classroom with a bunch of strangers? Her mind kept racing until her body finally forced her to sleep.

Next morning at breakfast, Amanda was enjoying a glass of pumpkin juice when Professor McGonagall came by, passing out schedules. She took hers eagerly and scanned the text. "Muggle Studies?" she asked in bewilderment.

"All new students are now required to take Muggle Studies, Miss Pittman." McGonagall said sternly.

"Oh, um, ok. I was surprised is all." She wasn't disappointed; she'd been fascinated with Muggles and their queer habits as long as she could remember. With any luck that would serve her well in class.

The first class of the day was Divination. Amanda was delighted to find that Luna was in the class as well. She motioned Amanda to come sit with her in a pair of overstuffed armchairs.

"I'm glad you're here. Most people don't like to talk to me. You won't either, once you make new friends." This was said in such a matter of fact way that Amanda was at a loss for how to reply. She was saved by the entrance of Professor Trelawney.

The whole day flew by more quickly than Amanda could have imagined. It was very different, being in classes with a lot of other students, but so far she liked all of her professors. Well, all of them except that creepy Carrow. She wasn't sure exactly what seemed so off about him; maybe it was the contempt he seemed to have for Muggles. All she was sure of was that it was going to be her least favorite class.

Her favorite by far was Herbology. Professor Sprout was so funny but also knowledgeable. As she left the greenhouse, Amanda reflected that she was sure to learn a lot about her favorite subject this year. She was so deep in thought about what she would choose for her special project that she almost walked into Neville.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That's OK." The blond boy smiled. "How was your class?"

"Good. Really good. But I was surprised that there were so few other students in it."

"It's not exactly a popular subject."

"I don't know why not, plants are fascinating. Some of the things Professor Sprout said we would work with this year, I never even heard of before. But what brings you here?"

"Just helping out in the greenhouse. I promised to get some things ready for the first years. Professor Sprout has a lot to do, she always welcomes extra hands."

"Hmm." Amanda thought a moment. "Do you think she'd let me help, too? I kind of miss my garden at home."

"I bet she'd be thrilled. Why don't you go ask her?"

"OK, I will. Thanks." She smiled and walked back into the greenhouse, hoping the professor hadn't yet left.

Fortunately, she was still there and quickly accepted Amanda's offer. "Longbottom knows what needs to be done. Just ask him and he'll put you to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda had been at Hogwarts for almost a month now. She still hadn't made many friends; sure, Ginny and Luna were nice to her, but they didn't go out of their way to include her in anything. Neville was sweet but really didn't talk very much about anything except plants. She had to admit that she was feeling quite lonely.

Because of that, she spent a lot of time alone in the library in order to avoid the happy groups in the common room. It was after one of those solitary study sessions that she saw something most peculiar.

Entering the common room through the portrait of the fat lady, she was perplexed by how empty it seemed. There were only a few first years lounging about, not the crowd she would normally see. She checked her watch and confirmed that it was only 8, much too early for everyone to have gone to bed. With a shrug she sat down at the nearest table and pulled out the essay she was working on for Charms.

With her attention firmly on her work, time passed quickly. It was nearly 9, the hour when everyone was required to be in their houses, when she noticed students entering the common room in small groups, two or three every couple of minutes. She saw Ginny and Neville whispering to each other but was too far away to hear what they were talking about.

Ginny came over and sat across from her. "Hey, Amanda, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just a paper for Flitwick. Where have you been?"

"At the library, doing some research for Defense against the Dark Arts."

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "I was at the library earlier, but I didn't see you there."

"Oh, yeah, I had some stuff to do first, guess I missed you."

Although she was suspicious, Amanda chose not to press the issue.

The next morning, Neville received a copy of the Daily Prophet by owl, as he did every day. This time it featured an expose on the fugitive criminal Harry Potter, suspected of killing the previous Headmaster.

"Wow, I hope they catch him soon," Amanda commented.

Ginny, who was several seats away, heard this remark and whirled on the startled girl. "Catch him? He's no criminal, don't you know anything? He's a hero."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I know the Ministry would never mean harm-"

"You know nothing! Nothing about anything! Harry is a wonderful, amazing, good person." She abruptly jumped up from the table and ran off, one of her close friends following behind.

Amanda looked at Neville. "What did I say wrong?"

The boy scowled at her. "Watch what you say about Harry. Ginny's right." Then he stood up and left, leaving Amanda all alone and bewildered.

The day just kept getting worse. In Divination she misread her tarot cards to say the exact opposite of what they were supposed to mean, causeing everyone but Luna to laugh at her. She forgot her paper for Charms in the dormitory. Then there was Muggle Studies.

She had never warmed to Professor Carrow. In fact, the more time she spent in class, the more she disliked the things she was being taught. Amanda had never had a lot of contact with Muggles, but enough to know they were not the coarse, animalistic creatures that she was being taught about. It was hard to hide her revulsion, and Professor Carrow had noticed. She had called Amanda to the front of the class and slapped her knuckles with a ruler until they were red and swollen. But Amanda stood firm and refused to cry, even though it hurt so much.

The one bright spot came in her final class, Herbology. She had been working on an experimental strain of mandrake, which Professor Sprout greeted with approval and praise. Spending this time in the greenhouse, sinking her hands deep into the soil, soothed her mind and made her feel more hopeful.

After class, she went to greet Neville and find out what tasks they were going to work on. But he was nowhere to be found. She waited by the greenhouse for half an hour and he never came. Amanda felt totally abandoned, and finally admitted to herself that what she was beginning to feel for him was something far beyond friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

For three weeks, Amanda had witnessed the larger part of Gryffindor disappearing on Thursday evenings. She had determined that this time, she was going to find out why. She stationed herself in the common room, pulling out a book to make it look like she was studying. In reality, she was watching everyone around her, waiting for them to begin slipping away.

It was half past seven when the first group left the room. At five-minute intervals, others began casually standing up and leaving . Amanda waited until the fourth group had gone before following,

As luck would have it, this group included Ginny Weasley. They had barely made it to the stairway before Ginny turned and yelled at Amanda, "Quit following me!"

"I – I wasn't"

"Yes you were. Leave me alone!"

Amanda slunk away, but decided to try her luck with another group. They were less observant and she was able to follow them all the way to a hallway where one of them paced back and forth until a door appeared. As soon as they went inside, the door disappeared. Frustrated, Amanda headed back to her dorm.

The next morning, she confronted Neville. "Where do you guys go?"

"What?"

"The room, with the door that appears and disappears, what are you doing there?"

"I can't talk about that."

She pleaded with him, but he refused to offer any information.


	5. Chapter 5

This time, Amanda planned carefully. She knew that just following someone into the mysterious room was impossible, so she decided to work on Neville.

She cornered him outside the greenhouses one afternoon. "I've heard rumors about you."

"What kind of rumors?"

"That you're planning something against the Carrows."She shuddered at the thought of the vile pair. "I could help you."

Neville quickly pulled her into a shadowy corner. "What do you know?"

"Just that."

He frowned. Well, if you really want to help, meet me in the common room tonight at 8."

He walked away, leaving Amanda to celebrate her victory alone.

That evening she waited in the common room for Neville, and when he finally appeared jumped up and ran eagerly to his side.

"There you are, Amanda. We should get going." Nearly everyone else in the common rom had already slipped away.

As they walked through the corridors, Neville explained his secret.

"An army?" Amanda asked. "Do you really think a bunch of kids can defeat the Dark Lord?"

"We can help."

Stopping in front of a blank wall, Neville began pacing back and forth muttering to himself. A door suddenly appeared.

"Just one thing, Amanda. If you're going to join us you have to believe in Harry Potter."

"Yeah, of course." She didn't much care about Harry Potter, in fact still half believed him a criminal, but she'd say anything to get a look at Hogwarts' deepest secret.

They stepped through the door into a room hung with the banners of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and crowded with students.

"OK, guys." Neville announced. "Let's do freeform duels today. And try not to hurt each other."  
The students split into pairs and soon the cries of spells sounded from dozens of lips.

"You can be my partner, Amanda. "

"That sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I originally had Dean Thomas in this chapter, then remembered that he couldn't have been in the Gryffindor common room while on the run. Oops!

Amanda woke early that Saturday morning, too excited to stay asleep. Neville had promised that he would show her the secret project he was working on for Herbology. Only Professor Sprout knew what it was.

As she quickly dressed in the chilly dormitory, she noticed that Ginny's bed was neatly made. She frowned. Ginny usually left her part of the room in a terrible mess; the other girls teased that Hogwarts had needed to acquire extra house elves just to keep up with her.

Maybe she fell asleep in the common room, Amanda thought.

She made her way down the stairs to find the common room completely deserted. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that she was a little early, so she settled in one of the big chairs before the fire to wait for Neville. Noticing someone's Charms textbook lying on a nearby table, she decided to make the most of her time and get a little studying in; unfortunately, she needed all the extra help she could get.

The hour struck six and Neville was still nowhere to be seen. At half past Jimmy Peakes came down the stairs. "Oh, hello, Amanda. You're up early."

He knows my name? "So are you. Quidditch practice, I assume?"

"There's nothing like flying before breakfast to work up an appetite," he answered with a grin.

"Jimmy … um, is Neville up yet?"

"Haven't seen him. Up and gone pretty early, looked like."

"Oh, ok, thanks." She wondered if he'd forgotten about her, or maybe she'd been mistaken and they were supposed to meet at the greenhouse? Yes, that must be it. She grabbed her warm cloak off the back of the chair and followed Dean towards the portrait hole. It swung open just as he reached it, causing him to nearly collide with the person entering.

"Oh, sorry, Ginny. Ginny! You're filthy!"

"Thanks so much, Jimmy." She stepped further into the room, running fingers through her tangled hair. Neville followed behind, smears of dirt on both his cheeks and a tear in his grassstained trousers.

"Neville? What on earth?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Good morning, Amanda. Sorry I'm late, but do you mind if I clean up first?" 

Half an hour later, as they made their way through the castle towards the greenhouses, Amanda found the nerve to ask Neville where he'd been with Ginny so early in the morning.

"All night, actually. We were in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Luna."

"The Forbidden Forest! But that's dangerous!"

"Not really, when you have Hagrid along." He grinned. "Not that it would have been my first choice to spend the night in, though."

"Then why did you?"

Neville looked around, as if making sure there was no one listening to them. "Snape caught us in his office and that was our detention."

Amanda was confused. "Why would you be in his office? How did you even get in there? Nobody knows the password."

"How? Well, that has to be a secret. But I'll tell you why." He paused and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "We were trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor."

"What! But why?"

"I can't tell you, at least not without talking to Ginny and Luna first. Now come on, I have some amazing plants to show you."

Amanda knew she wasn't going to get more out of him then, so she simply sighed and followed along.

What he showed her in the greenhouse was nearly as astonishing. He'd somehow managed to breed a plant for use as a weapon.

"How it works is, a whistle at just the right pitch will cause them to throw barbed spikes in whichever direction they're facing. Stand back here and I'll show you."

She moved behind the table to stand next to him as he raised a small silver whistle to his lips. One clear, high note filled the air, and instantly the room was filled with a shower of spikes, most of which bounced off the glass walls, although a few embedded themselves in the wooden support beams.

"These are immature plants, so they can only throw one. When they're bigger, each plant will be able to do multiple volleys."

"That's amazing. But why did you make these? Do you really think Death Eaters will come here?"

"You mean besides the ones that are already here? Yes, I think it's possible that Hogwarts will be attacked. And I'm not about to let anyone take this place without a fight."


End file.
